The Fortress of New Salzburg
Located just south of Ashtown, New Salzburg is one of Bill's most closely guarded secrets. Original Owners get Evicted Originally the facility known later as New Salzburg was actually a factory complex with several buildings around it. And its original owners were long dead and dust, but new tenants took up residence: A band of super mutants, about 15 of them, lived in the factory for 5 years before Bill came along. In those five years the super mutants built defenses, the crown of it being a 15 foot tall wall of car hulks and dirt, topped with a low firing wall (For super mutants). the facilities concrete and asphalt parking area was torn up to provide more rubble for the wall. The Facility itself was left untouched, and was the personal housing for the super mutants, as well as their small armory. A wharf nearby was fortified as a last ditch defensive position, and the Super mutants walls extended all the way to the river. The wall is probably why the Super Mutants didn't see Bill coming though. Bill, with a group of 45 thugs and raiders, decided he wanted New Salzburg, and led his small force in a sneak attack on the Camp. Alarms were raised and battle ensued. By the end of the night, Bill claimed New Salzburg after putting a rocket into the super mutant commander. Only he and 5 of the men he hired for the job survived, and he put them to work repairing the defenses and preparing for the next step. Expanding on the Work of Others After Bill took the Facility, and renaming it New Salzburg, Bill began cleaning. The Super Mutants made quite a mess, and it took 5 days to clean it all up. After the mess was cleaned, Bill found a ghoul named Ramen, who used to be a construction engineer before the bombs fell. Bill Paid Ramen a small fortune to improve Salzburg, and Ramen delivered. After 5 months of work using men Bill bought out of slavery, Salzburg was a true fortress. The wall the Super mutants built was kept, but Ramen added steel railroad tracks to it to give it more strength, he also built 4 watchtowers and after a tiny bit of work, brought the facilities hydro reactor back online. Bill contributed to the defenses by installing over 555 landmines outside the walls, as well as setting up electrified barbed wire close to the ground, making it nearly impossible to cross the 30 foot no mans land between the walls and the forest nearby. Ramen went even further then just fortifications and providing power for the facility though, he built a small town inside the walls, using materials scavenged from Atchitson. He built a School House, a town hall, and of course a bar that would also act as a trading post once Bill was ready to Bring Salzburg out of the shadows. A growing Population As Bill travels the wastelands, he finds new groups of people whom he believes could benefit his fortress town, and gives them a pamphlet that will lead them to Salzburg. To help prevent raiders and thieves, as well as spies from the other powers of the wastes finding out, Bill also tells them a secret phrase that will keep them from being gunned down by the towns security force. Locations *The Chem Lab: A remote Quanson hut tucked in a corner of the fortress, this lab is nominally owned by Kotar, who was entrusted with the secret of the settlement. Here his team of chemists manufacture Scarecrow for sale throughout the region, as well as other more common place chems. Category:Locations